Screener VHS Of Opening
Screener VHS Of Opening & Closing for Barney (Second Generation) Screener VHS Of Opening & Closing for Barney (Second Generation) * Screening Second Generation Videos! * The Second Generation be still, in only the First Generation in 20 Episodes for Season 1 to 3 for Episode Videos in Demo Version Barney Home Video Screener: Camp WannaRunaRound (September 1, 1997) *Opening to Barney: Camp WannaRunaRound 1997 VHS (Screener Version) *Closing to Barney: Camp WannaRunaRound 1997 VHS (Screener Version) Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 1.37.10 PM.png Barney Screener: Hi, Neighbor and Oh, What a Day (September 1, 1997) .... Barney Screener: Stop, Look and Be Safe and Eat, Drink and Be Healthy (October 1, 1997) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Adventure Bus (November 1, 1997) *Opening to Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS (Screener Version) *Closing to Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS (Screener Version) Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Good Day, Good Night (January 1, 1998) ... Barney Screener: Hats Off to BJ and Everyone is Special with Barney (February 1, 1998) .... Barney Home Video Screener: It's Time for Counting (March 1, 1998) FROM PLAYING IT SAFE!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Barney Home Video Screener: It's Time for Counting Circle Of Friends! Title Card - CIRCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Ending Circle Of Friends DDDEEEEEEE.png|It’s Ready!!!! 84987767-37F0-416E-A3F4-A55C8006B410.jpeg|Circle Of Friends 67A40D1B-056D-4E65-A4C5-2365D1ED4A1F.jpeg|Circle Of Friends Credits 4C10459B-D00B-4A41-B01D-356ED985BDBC.png|Only Makes Me Sad!!!! FFFSSSS.png|It’s Time For Counting Screener Version (I Love You (Good Job!) (Any Way You Slice It) B5E26A93-E4E4-4772-ABB2-0744650C35DF.jpeg|That’s Right! It's Home To Me! Title Card - (June 28, 2014 2 Uploads on VideoStationBRNY!!!!!!).jpg|Where Is Family? (It’s Home To Me!) (Makes Me Sad!!!!) (Only It’s Time For Counting (Demo Version) Part 1 to 43 (Before Barney Home Video Screener: It's Time for Counting ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg COUNTING!!!!!.png|'From: Circle Of Friends' Uuuuuuuu!!!.png|Only It's Time For Counting Screener Version (After: Circle Of Friends) * Circle Of Friends Barney Screener: My Favorite Things and Hoo's in the Forest (March 1, 1998) .... Barney Screener: It's Raining, It's Pouring and Plant Your Very Own Garden (April 1, 1998) Barney Home Video Screener: Barney in Outer Space (May 1, 1998) ..... Barney Screener: I Can Be a Firefighter and At Home with Animals (May 1, 1998) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Camera Safari and Alphabet Soup with Barney (June 1, 1998) Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Big Surprise (July 1, 1998) ...... Barney Screener: A Camping We Will Go and Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (July 1, 1998) .... Barney Screener: Room for Everyone and Honk Honk, A Goose on the Loose (September 1, 1998) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Halloween Party (October 1, 1998) ....... Barney Screener: Barney's Great Adventure (November 1, 1998) ........ Barney Screener: Barney's Ship Ahoy and Up We Go (November 1, 1998) .... Barney Screener: Shopping for a Surprise and A Welcome Home with Barney (December 1, 1998) ........... Barney Screener: Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother She's My Sister (January 1, 1999) BIKES!!!.png|Barney Screener: Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother She's My Sister BOBBB.png|Ending Sharing Is Caring! IMG 4922.jpg|It's Ready!! IMG_1783.PNG|Sharing Is Caring! ADAM.png|Sharing Is Caring! Credits Title Card - Steven Feldman - A Picture Of Health.jpg|Only Laughing!!!!! 51AC75A5-9868-4F0F-BB3F-3C9ABD30B426.jpeg|Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Oh Brother... She's My Sister (Screener Version) (Same As I Love You (A Picture Of Health) (Included Play Ball! & A Parade Of Bikes) HEARTS!!!!!!!!!.png|That's Right!!! 4.png|Season 4 I Love You (Too Much Laughing!!!!) All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg AWWWW.png|'From: Sharing Is Caring!' A PICTURE OF HEALTH FROM STOP! GO!.png|Only Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Oh Brother... She's My Sister Screener Version (After: Sharing Is Caring!) TOO MUCH LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Waiting For Santa * Sharing Is Caring! Barney Screener: Going on the Bear Hunt and Once a Pond a Time (January 1, 1999) .... Barney Screener: Waiting for Mr MacRooney and Is Everybody Happy (February 1, 1999) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Sing and Dance with Barney (March 1, 1999) B5E26A93-E4E4-4772-ABB2-0744650C35DF.jpeg|Good Job! (Wallpaper!!) ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'It's A Rainy Day!' Ending SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|ITS READY!!!!!!!!!!! (Same As It's A Rainy Day!) IMG_1290.PNG|It's A Rainy Day! IMG_1787.jpg|Thank You!!! IMG_1788.PNG|'Only Sing And Dance With Barney Screener Version' EXERCISES!!!.png|GOOD!!!!! EXERCISES!!!.png|Same As It's A Rainy Day! X RAYS MACBHINE!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Same!!!!!!!!! Good Job! Title Card - Hi BJ! (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus).jpg Goodjobcompleteversion.jpg JUMPING!!!!!!!!.png|'From: It's A Rainy Day!' IMG 1290.PNG|Only Sing And Dance Barney Screener Version (Same As It's A Rainy Day!|link=RIGHT!!!!!!!! Barney Screener: Barney's We've Got Rhythm and Tick Tock Clocks (March 1, 1999) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Circle of Friends and A Picture of Health (April 1, 1999) Barney Home Video Screener: What a World We Share (May 1, 1999) .. Barney Home Video Screener: Walk Around the Block with Barney (July 1, 1999) ... Barney Home Video Screener: Let's Play School (September 1, 1999) Canada Flag.PNG|Canada Wallpaper! YOU CAN DO IT! CREDITS (FOUND IT!!!!).png|Ending You Can Do It! READY!!!!!!!.png|It's READY!!!! Same As Ashley's Learn To Do SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|You Can Do It! FARMS!!!!!!!!!!.png|You Can Do It! Credits (Is Coming Up Next!!!!!!!) full!!!.png|Same As You Can Do It! Credits (All Week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) FFFSDFFF.png|Only You Can Do It! Credits IMG_14644.PNG|Hannah, Robert, Jeff & Ashley STICKER!!!.png|Episode from You Can Do It! Credits & Episode from You Can Do It! (Complete Credits) (Is Coming For Let's Play School Screener Version) (The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine) Room For Everyone Title Card - Barney Theme Song (Room for Everyones version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Room for Everyone!).jpg|Bedroom!!!! ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg HEALTH!.png|'From: You Can Do It!' IMG 14644.PNG|Only Let's Play School Screener Version (Same As You Can Do It! Credits) (The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine) * You Can Do It! Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Night Before Christmas (November 1, 1999) SNOWY!!!.png|A Sunny, Snowy Day! Wallpaper!!! Kneeeeeeee.png|Hannah & Kim Wallpaper All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|Ending All Mixed Up We're Going Home!!!!! All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|Ending All Mixed Up We're Going Home!!!!!!!!!!!! CHEESE!!!!!!!.png|It's Ready!! GOOD JOB!!!!!.png|Same As Good Job! IMG_1784.jpg|All Mixed Up (Same As Good Job!) 4443.png|That's Right!!!!!!!! HAPPY DANCIN!!!!.png|From: Barney & The Backyard Gang CHEESE!!!.png|Barney's Night Before Christmas Screener Version (I Love You (It's Home To Me!) (Included A Sunny, Snowy Day!) DOLLHOUSE!!!.png|That's Right!!!! A Different Kind of Mystery Title Card - (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!).jpg|Same As A Different Kind Of Mystery! Same As Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Night Before Christmas ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg A Different Kind of Mystery Title Card - (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!).jpg WRITER AGAIN FOR PEOPLE FAST!.png|'From: All Mixed Up' IMG 1325.jpg|That's Good!!! Kneeeeeeee.png|Only Barney's Night Before Christmas (AKA The Holiday Show) Screener Version (After: All Mixed Up) CLASSIC COLLECTION!!!.png * All Mixed Up Barney Screener: Barney's Band and Try It, You'll Like It (November 1, 1999) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Hidden Treasures and Safety First with Barney (December 1, 1999) .... Barney Home Video Screener: More Barney Songs (February 1, 2000) ...... Barney Screener: Barney's First Day of School and A Royal Welcome (April 1, 2000) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (May 1, 2000) . PLAYS!.png|Wallpaper Piano Ants leave! (Clip and audio from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Camera Safari (Episode) and Shawn & the Beanstalk!.jpg|Camera Safari Ending (Thats It!!!!) RHYMES!!!!!!.png|ready! For Laughing!!!!!!!!!!!!! IANOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.png|Camera Safari 63!!!!.png|Camera Safari Long Credits MUSIC!.png|Same As Camera Safari IMG 17911.jpg|It's Camera Safari Long Credits Here Comes the Firetruck PBS!!.jpg|Here Comes The Firetruck! Credits LAUGH!!!!!.png|Robert, Kim and Stephen (With Mr. Boyd!) HAR.png|Same As Gone Fishing! ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg 444.png|'From: Camera Safari' LAUGH!!!!!.png|Only Rhyme Time Rhythm (Screener Version) (Same As Laughing!!!) GOOD JOB!!!!!.png|Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Beach Party IMG 1324.jpg|Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Night Before Christmas Barney Screener: The One and Only You and It's Tradition with Barney (May 1, 2000) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Ready, Set, Bank! and First Things First (June 1, 2000) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Super Singing Circus (July 1, 2000) .. Barney Screener: Grandparents are Grand with Barney and Let's Eat with Barney (July 1, 2000) Barney Home Video Screener: Come on Over to Barney's House (October 1, 2000) ... Barney Screener: A Package of Friendship and Colors All Around (October 1, 2000) .... Barney Screener: Aunt Rachel is Here and A Different Kind of Mystery (November 1, 2000) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Jumping Along and It's a Rainy Day with Barney (December 1, 2000) ..... Barney Screener: Barney's Play Ball and Birthday Ole (January 1, 2001) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Be My Valentine Love Barney (February 1, 2001) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Easy Breezy Day and A Sunny, Snowy Day (February 1, 2001) .... Barney Screener: Just Imagine a World and Barney's Silly Songs (March 1, 2001) ..... Barney Screener: Barney's Stick with Imagination and Ready, Set, Go (April 1, 2001) Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Musical Castle (May 1, 2001) . Barney Screener: Barney's Seven Days a Week and Sweet as Honey (May 1, 2001) ... Barney Screener: Barney's Here Comes the Firetruck and Ready, Set, Create (June 1, 2001) Barney Screener: A to Z with Barney (July 1, 2001) .. Barney Home Video Screener: Dino Dancin Tunes (August 1, 2001) ... Barney Screener: Barney's Books are Fun and A Very Special Mouse (August 1, 2001) .... Barney Screener: Barney's Fun on the Farm and Tree-Mendous Trees (September 1, 2001) ..... Barney Home Video Screener: Let's Go to the Zoo (October 1, 2001) .... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Pajama Party (December 1, 2001) ..... Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's You Can Be Anything (April 1, 2002) . Barney Home Video Screener: Barney's Beach Party (June 1, 2002) .. Barney Home Video Screener: Round and Round We Go (October 1, 2002) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation